Before New Memories
by kuzai
Summary: Yugi and Yami find a peculiar room inside Yami's soul room, hoping to find answers to Yami's ancient past they find it may come at a cost. Mobiumshipping (Atem/Yugi/Yami)
1. Chapter 1 - Behold The King

**Behold The King**

It was another hot summer in Domino City, the sun beaming down on everyone, it has been like this for 3 days now. Yugi was just leaving school with his friends as they all decided to walk Yugi home before heading off themselves. Joey fanned himself in a failed attempt to cool himself off "Jeez... Why is it so damn hot recently?"

"I don't know man, I just want it to stop"

Tristan complained shortly after, Tea groaned to herself not liking it either.

"It kind of feels like a desert today, doesn't it?"

Yugi replied with an apologetic tone in his voice. Joey sighed heavily in response "At least ask your mom if she can make us something to drink? I'm super thirsty right now!"

Yugi huffed a small laugh "Usually you're complaining about being way too hungry"

Joey grumbled "I'm still a functioning human being, Yuuge!"

Tristan laughed in return "Could have fooled me!"

Joey then glared daggers at Tristan "Hush you have no right to talk..."

"I'm home!" Yugi announced as he entered through the door to the game shop, his mother greeting him and his friends who walked through the door "Welcome home Yugi, I see your friends walked here with you, I suppose you want something to drink after walking in this heat correct?"

Joey and Tristan both lifted their heads in response with hope in their eyes "YES PLEASE!"

"Alright, I'll be right back"

Mrs. Mutou walked off to get some drinks ready while the four friends sat in the living room with the air conditioner cranking. Tea smiled as she noticed Yugi fidgeting with his puzzle "Something up Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking..."

Yugi responded casually, Tea tilted her head with curiousity "About the Pharaoh?"

Yugi turned towards her and smiled back "Yeah, just plans we have together tonight, I'm going to visit his soul room"

Mrs. Mutou shortly then entered to hand out drinks for everyone "Here you go everyone~ We don't want you to get dehydrated now do we?"

"Thanks Mrs. Mutou!" Joey cheerfully shouted before taking his drink and gulping it down, followed by Tristan doing the same.

"Thanks mom"

Yugi smiled before taking his drink and having a sip, he then stared a his puzzle again, thinking back about what the pharaoh had talked to him about.

 _"Yugi, I want you to come to my soul rom tonight, I need to show you something"_

Yugi, thinking back about it, was only curious about what it could be that Yami wanted to tell him, was it bad? good? Yugi hoped it was the latter.

Later that night Yugi had gotten into his pajamas, entering his room with a yawn before picking up the puzzle and staring at it "Pharaoh, I'm coming to see you now"

Yugi closed his eyes as he was transported into the Millennium Puzzle, inside Yami's soul room.

"Yugi, you've arrived"

Yami said with folded arms, Yugi turned towards him and stared with curiousity "What is it you wanted to show me, Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes briefly before turning his head towards the dark depths of his room "I wandered far into the puzzle and found something strange"

Yugi's eyes showed wonder, curious as to what it is Yami found, maybe some clues about his ancient past "Then, will you show me?"

Yami looked at Yugi and nodded before walking off into the specific direction he mentioned before, Yugi followed after.

Soon enough Yami and Yugi both came to a door with a golden eye on it, the door appeared much more clean compared to the others, you could almost see your own reflection in it.

"This door here... is why I called you here, I feel it holds something important about my past, I'm not sure what and I'm wondering if I should even consider opening it"

Yugi stared at the door for awhile before responding "Well pharaoh... We need to find out what's behind it, afterall if you feel it's important we can't risk not opening it"

Yugi looked at Yami with determination "How about we open it together?"

Yami blinked once, staring at Yugi before a small smile was shown on his face "Alright, let's do it, partner"

They both nodded, both reaching for and holding the door handle and at the same time opening the door. A beam of holy light shone through it, both of them transported out of the soul room and into Yugi's room. Yugi slowly unshielded his eyes to see what happened and he was amazed at the first thing he saw, Yami had his own body! He was astonished by it, and confused, Yami unshielded his eyes shortly after and looked at Yugi with confusion "What's wrong, partner?"

Yugi's jaw was dropped but he quickly shook his head to rid his previous expression "You're!... You...! You have your own body!"

Yami was confused as he checked himself over noticing that Yugi was right, he did indeed have his own body, but that's not where it ended the light beamed out of the puzzle and hit the center of Yugi's room as they began shielding their eyes once again.

After a while the light faded and they looked up to see yet another amazing sight "Wh... What is this?"

Yami stared in awe as well as Yugi "It's... You!"

The pharaoh that Yugi knew himself was there in his room along with Yami! All dressed up in his pharaoh clothes, the man slowly fell to the ground but before he could hit it, Yugi rushed towards him and caught him.

Yami stared in confusion "How can this be? I'm right here!"

Yugi looked at Yami and then back at the pharaoh 'Yami' before responding "I don't know, but we need to get him to lie down, help me get him to my bed"

Yami nodded and helped carry the pharaoh towards Yugi's bed before placing him on it. They both stared at him in amazement "Amazing"

Yami spoke with wonder in his voice, "Yeah"

Yugi replied, "I can't believe it"

Yami continued, "Me either"

Yugi responded again, "...My own body actually has muscle tone"

"Eh!?"

Yugi shouted, feeling a bit insulted "That's what you were-... Nevermind"

Yami looked at Yugi apologetically "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way, your build really suits you, I just didn't feel it quite suited me"

Yugi pouted as his eyes turned away from Yami "It suits me huh..."

Soon enough the pharaoh slowly opened his eyes "He's waking up!" Yami pointed out while Yugi loked back at the pharaoh on his bed, watching him slowly come to.

The pharaoh opened his eyes half lidded, looking to his right, then his left, only to see Yugi and Yami staring at him. The Pharaoh's eyes shot open as he sat up and stared at them both in shock "Who are you two!? Why are you impersonating me!?"

He the proceeded to look around "...And where am I!?... If this is a sick kidnapping I will show you no mercy..."

Yugi approached the pharaoh first to try and calm him down "Please relax, your majesty! We're not here to hurt you! It was an accident"

The Pharaoh lifted an eyebrow at Yugi before looking at Yami "...Explain then"

Yami stepped forward for this one, he began to explain to the pharaoh about himself and the king being the same person, about how he met Yugi, how he is trying to regain his memories and how Yugi is his host and cherished friend. After the whole story was explained the pharaoh glared for a little while longer, until he deeply sighed and relaxed "So this is my fate?"

Yugi gave the king an apologetic expression "I'm sorry, your majesty, we didn't mean for this to happen"

The pharaoh looked back at Yugi again until Yami began talking "I want to ask that you help us out, you are the body of me who has my previous memories, I wish to gain my knowledge back with your help"

The pharaoh looked at Yami, then slowly, stared Yugi head to toe then head again, Yugi gave him a confused stare. The king then looked at Yami while slightly eyeing Yugi "...And what do you have to offer?"

The king smirked at Yugi with lust in his eyes. Yugi flinched in surprise and blushed, knowing full well what he was thinking "First of all..."

Yami's aura became as deathly as his glare at the king "Keep your hands off of my partner and second... The only thing I'll have to offer you at this point is your sanity... Gods help you if you even _**think**_ of doing anything your filthy mind is thinking to him..."

The king frowned quite disappointingly before smirking "So you'd rather let the world crumble before anyone _touches_ your partner?"

At this rate Yami and the pharaoh were death glaring eachother down, making things awkward for Yugi "U-Uhh... Hey uh..."

Yugi made an attempt to be the voice of reason "Your majesty we don't have to start any fights! Both of you please calm down! Perhaps we can come to a compromise!"

The pharaoh looked at Yugi at the same time Yami did, Yami was the first to speak "Compromise?"

The king spoke shortly after "What kind of compromise?"

Yugi worriedly started thinking "Uh well... What is it we can give you as payment to helping us?"

"Sex"

The king boldly and quickly demanded "W-WHAT!?"

Yugi panicked " **YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM YOU BASTARD"**

Yami menacingly hissed "Well I guess you can just send me off back home then"

The king smirked at Yami. Yami glared before grinning back "Well, guess who's never going back home then..."

The king then glared daggers right back at Yami again, both staring eachother down. Yugi felt extremely awkward about all of this but he tried his best to find a solution "L-Look you two... Uhm..."

"What?"

Both Yami and the king spoke and turned towards Yugi at the same time. Yugi started panicking even more "L-Let's just get some simple stuff out of the way first... Your majesty, may we have your name please? In this day and age people usually refer to eachother by their names when they're close"

The king lifted an eyebrow before smiling charmingly at Yugi "My name is Atem, and you?"

"Atem huh?"

Yugi smiled cheerfully "I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou! Nice to meet you, Atem!"

The cute bubbles were basically radiating off of Yugi at this point causing Atem's heart to skip a beat or two. Atem's eyes widened in shock _"How can anyone be this damn adorable!?"_

Atem questioned to himself, he didn't mind it but now he really wanted to get this compromising on his side of the plate.

Yami pouted at Atem wondering why he was so silent "So what should we do?"

Atem huffed a sigh before finally smiling at Yugi "Alright, you're very kind and reasonable so I'll compromise"

Yugi's face lit up with happiness "Thank you A-"

"Once a week! That's my final answer!"

Yugi then fell over with a loud groan followed by Yami grabbing Atem's cape and pulling towards him with a raging atmosphere _**"Do I need to remind you what I said with**_ _ **violence**_ _ **?"**_

"Wait a second Yami!"

Yugi attempted to stop the fight from happening "It's fine, if that's what needs to be done, afterall I was chosen to help you retrieve your memories so I'll do what needs to be done!"

Yami let go of Atem and worryingly looked at him "Yugi that's... But... I don't want you to have to force yourself to do this for me..."

Yugi blushed, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head "I don't think he's going to accept anything else and besides... I'll be fine"

Yami felt increasingly guilty for having this happen, he should have never opened that door, but it was too late now "Partner... I... I'm so sorry.. I'm very sorry"

Yugi quickly reassured Yami "Yami it's really alright, I'm doing this because I care about you"

Atem watched them go back and forth starting to feel a cringe worthy amount of guilt himself, he then pressed his fingers between his brows and groaned "Here's my final offer, a the king of Egypt I am required to have sex at least once a day, I'm being generous with you with the once a week thing... However If you are worried about his virginity this much..."

Atem looked up at both Yami and Yugi with a frown "Since you see to cherish him so much I will allow you take the first bite"

Yami's eyes widened before yelling at Atem "Yugi is not a toy! I cherish Yugi more than my own life I don't want to force him to do anything!"

"So you expect me to let go everything I've been raised to know to adjust to your standards!?"

Yami and Atem began argueing again, Yugi felt quite flustered at this point and tried to think quickly "I.. uhh..! G-Guys I...!"

Yami and Atem still argued back and forth until finally Yugi shouted aggressively "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST DO IT WITH ME THEN!?"

The room was suddenly deathly quiet, Yugi realized what he just said and his face burned up rather brightly red. Yami and Atem stared in awe before slowly looking at eachother then at Yugi again "...Okay, I'm fine with that"

Atem was the first to break the silence followed by Yami with a small facepalm and groan "...If that's the best we're getting out of him..."

Atem smirked at Yami "My offer still stands for you to take the first bite~"

Yami slowly glared at Atem once again "...I never thought I would be my own worst enemy"

Yugi then gloomed with worry "I'm going to regret this aren't I...?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Keeping Up With The Times

**Keeping Up With The Times**

They had slept for that night, Yami and Atem both slept on the layed out bed futons on the floor, Atem complained at first but he didn't complain for too long and eventually got used to it. The next day came and it was still hot, in which Atem wasn't quite bothered by. The streets were crowded and busy but Yugi and Yami had brought Atem with them to get him appropriate clothing for the current time he was in. Yugi, Yami and Atem wandered down the streets, Atem looked at everything very curiously, he found everything intriguing, including simple things like traffic lights. Speaking of traffic lights at that moment the one they headed towards turned red signifying they should stop, Atem however kept walking until Yugi grabbed his arm, making Atem turn to look at him confused, Yugi shook his head "We have to wait until it turns green, when it's red we have to stop, green means walk"

Atem looked at the lights and huffed a small sigh as he waited patiently for the light to change, as a distraction his gaze was fixed on the cars driving by. Atem's lips carved into an amused smile, he was actually enjoying all the sights, even if they were strange to him. Once the light changed back into green again they all began crossing the street "See? It's that easy"

Atem looked at Yugi as they walked, questioning the mannerism of it "But why did we need to stop?"

Yugi smiled apologetically "Well those objects on wheels running by us? Those are cars or vehicles and when the light changes it means they can go and citizens have to wait, but when our light is green they stop and we walk across the street, it's basically taking turns in proceeding"

Atem smiled "I understand, that's interesting"

Yami watched the two with a look of protection for Yugi, it felt weird for him to not trust himself but he never even expected his original self to be the way he is. Eventually they came to a clothing store and walked in to look around, Atem looked at all of the clothing in which almost none were anything familiar to him. Yugi smiled at Atem "Alright Atem, pick out the clothes you want, you need to get tops, bottoms and underwear, don't worry I'll pay for it"

Atem nodded as he looked around, they were in the men's section, Atem walked by pretty much everything until he reached the end, he looked left and right before frowning and turning towards Yugi and Yami giving them an 'are you serious?' expression "Why is everything here so bland and boring, does no one like looking nice anymore in the future?"

Yami and Yugi stared at eachother exchanging confused expressions then looking back at Atem, Yugi tilted his head in confusion "You don't think anything here is stylish enough?"

Atem pouted as he averted his eyes to the left "No not at a-"

Just then Atem's gaze was fixed on a different section, his eyes lit up and he rushed towards it, he grabbed a piece of clothing that was a black off the shoulder sweater with a red strap on it "THIS is more like it!"

Yugi and Yami were even more confused and a bit stunned, Yugi lifted a finger as he spoke "That's... That's the women's section though..."

Atem rose his head and looked at Yugi rather irritated "What!?"

Atem looked at everything in the women's section before turning at Yami and Yugi and having the most frustrated face ever "That's not fair! Why are they the privileged ones!?"

Yugi and Yami both sweat dropped before Yami facepalmed, Atem looked at the sweater he was holding and pondered for awhile until he finally made his decision "The future is stupid, I don't care where this is from I'm wearing it"

Yugi scratched his head as he gave Yami a concerned look, Yami returning the same expression before looking at Atem again "Well... If that's how it's going to be, so be it"

Yugi sighed and approached Atem and took the item piece and checked the size then looked at Atem, placing the sweater in front of him to check if it'll fit, Atem watched curiously wondering what he was doing "This one won't fit"

Yugi said "You're going to need a size bigger"

Yugi put that piece back and pulled out another, checking the size, then placing it in front of Atem again, nodding as he found this one was his size "Alright, we'll get you this one"

Yami watched in amazement at Yugi's quick ability to adjust to such situations, but that was just how Yugi was, not the type to judge what people preferred and liked, as long as it made them happy.

After Atem was done picking out some tops they moved along to the bottoms, Yugi, Yami and Atem all looked around in the women's section like Atem wanted however Atem approached something even more peculiar than before "Look at this!"

Atem happily spoke as he held up a miniskirt "I didn't know a shendyt could look so stylish!"

Yugi and Yami both gloomed as Yami mumbled under his breath "This is going to be the most awkward adventure with him..."

Yugi nodded before speaking up, trying to convince Atem otherwise "Atem women's shirts are fine and I'm not going to force you to wear something you hate but..."

Yugi struggled with his words "Please could you pick something that will keep your future self sane?"

Atem cocked an eyebrow in pure confusion "What are you talking about? Is there something about this shendyt that's off?"

Yami cleared his throat "In these times it's called a skirt, men nowadays don't wear skirts"

Atem's eyes widened before he growled "What on earth kind of rule is that? Men always wear these skirts in my time, why does this have to be female specific? And why on earth is everything so 'female this, male that'?"

Yugi took the skirt away gently and gave Atem an apologetic expression "I'm sorry Atem, times are different, I mean personally it doesn't bother me if you wear a skirt or if any man does, I'm just trying to keep Yami's frustration levels in check, afterall he is you and you are him"

Atem paused for awhile looking at Yami and then Yugi, he looked around and stared pointedly at the pants Yugi and Yami were wearing "Are you saying those things you're wearing is what I have to wear instead?"

Yugi nodded "Yes that's ri-"

"I refuse"

Atem spoke rather quickly causing Yugi and Yami to feel even more stressed, Yami frowned at Atem "Look I know it's difficult but it's what needs to be done..."

Atem pouted as he turned his head away "I want my legs to be free of stress, I want to wear something that feels like it is hardly there"

Yami grumbled as Yugi started thinking about a solution, finally Yugi sprung an idea "Hey wait a second! I might know what will be a good compromise!"

Yugi ran off into the socks section and called the two over, both Atem and Yami followed after and Yugi pulled out a pair of thick, black leggings "How about these? They are kind of like pants but while wearing them you hardly notice they are there"

Yami's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously, Atem took a look at them and felt how soft they were despite being very thick, he smiled at Yugi and nodded "Very well, if this will be the best I can get then I'll take them"

Yugi and Atem exchanged their cheerful expressions and atmosphere all the while Yami was staring rather blankly at the two, he then began thinking about how Atem has acted while picking out his clothing... Atem has been making very valid points about the future and their differences between clothing, perhaps Atem wasn't just used to his era but perhaps his era may have been a bit more open minded? Yami didn't know for sure as not a lot of people know too much about Ancient Egypt but with Atem here he can explain everything, maybe his arguments aren't too odd as he thought... except he still didn't like his attitude towards wanting to take Yugi every week, he was still worried about it.

After they had bought and paid for everything Atem wore his new outfit, the off the shoulder black sweater with the red strap, thick black leggings, of course with underwear underneath to not show too much, and black studded gothic boots. Atem checked himself over and smiled brightly "I really like this look, it looks very suiting, don't you think?"

He gave a wink towards Yugi as Yugi nodded his head in agreement "Yeah it actually suits you very well!"

Atem smiled proudly at his new apearance, he felt like a king again. Yami's eyes turned towards a different direction as Yugi helped fill Atem's ego with praises, unknowingly probably. Atem then placed his hand on his stomach and stared down at it, Yugi tilted his head in curiousity "Is something wrong, Atem?"

Atem looked at Yugi and nodded slightly "I'm quite hungry right now, I haven't eaten anything all day"

Yugi blinked before nodding and looking at Yami "Are you hungry too Yami? I mean I feel kind of hungry myself, we should go get something to eat"

Yami nodded in agreement "Yes, let's head back home"

Soon enough Yugi, Yami and Atem were back home and Yugi was making some meals while his mother and grandpa were asleep, Yami and Atem having a conversation upstairs in Yugi's room.

Yami was asking Atem questions about his past so he could keep his promise in giving him information "I want to know, did I at least have friends back then?"

Atem nodded "Yes you did, they basically grew up with me"

taking a big stretch to keep himself awake, Atem continued speaking mid stretch "However they did still refer to me as your majesty or your highness or other such words"

Yami smiled as his eyelids lowered slightly "I see, I'm glad..."

Atem stared at Yami before relaxing and placing a hand on his shoulder, Yami looked up at him as Atem gave him a gentle smile "You know what future me? I think you are too cautious and care way too much"

Yami lifted his head and his expression became half frustrated and half confused "How can anyone 'care too much'?"

Atem sat back again, his smile remaining "If you care too much you will never have fun anymore, you'll just be constantly overly cautious, sure caring about people or things is a good thing but if you care way too much not only could it become a nuisance to everyone around you but you'll be miserable all the time and you'll restrict yourself off from having fun, afterall being overly cautious can ruin fun surprises and limit your options for fun in your life"

Atem tilted his head as he continued "Let's put it this way, being careless doesn't always mean you don't care about something, and caring about something a lot doesn't mean you're a good person, but being too careless or too careful are both the greater evils, everything needs a balance, that's how you truly get by in life and enjoy it, by being in a comfortable middle ground"

Yami stared back at Atem with amazement, it seemed he knew more than Yami does despite being from the ancient past.

Atem nodded while he closed his eyes "You can't make anyone happy if you can't even make yourself happy, I know I said I required sex from Yugi at least once a week, but it doesn't mean I want to take advantage of him... It's hard adjusting so quickly to a different time period, right? I know Yugi is very precious to you and I can clearly see it, but don't be over-protective of him to the point he can't even make his own decisions, let him spread his wings and fly on his own"

Yami lowered his head, feeling guilty "Have I been too protective? Have I been far too careful with Yugi?"

Yami sighed gently before looking up at Atem again "I suppose you're right, I only want what is best for Yugi but even then... perhaps in reality, all this time I only wanted what made me comfortable... not him"

Atem lifted Yami's head up and booped his finger on his forehead playfully "See? Don't feel bad about it, you love Yugi with pure devotion and that's good, but just let Yugi devote himself to you as well"

Yami blushed at the word 'love' but he couldn't deny it, all this time he truly was in love with Yugi but Atem explained his situation quite well... Yami was too protective and perhaps he should let Yugi come to him more.

Yami smiled at Atem "You're not as strange as I thought you were, Atem"

Atem grinned "We both think we are strange to eachother but it's mostly an era gap between us"

Just then Yugi walked into the room holding a tray of food for everyone "Alright I have our food ready, let's eat"

he smiled as he placed the tray down, handing a bowl of soup to Yami then Atem before taking his own bowl and eating from it with his chopsticks, followed by Yami doing the same. Atem stared at them, fascinated at their skills with the chopsticks "What is that? An eating utensil?"

Yugi looked at Atem and blinked "Ah! That's right you're not used to these, here let me show you how to use them"

As Yugi helped Atem learn to use the chopsticks Yami watched noticing how hard it was for Atem to use them. Atem kept trying but failing and trying and failing until he got frustrated with them "This is impossible..."

"I'm sorry"

Yugi apologized "Here I'll go get you a fork"

Yugi left to get the fork and before long he returned with one, handing it to Atem "here you go~ It should be easier for you using this"

Atem took the fork and picked up a piece of beef in the soup and ate it, his eyes blinked as he stared at the stew then happily at Yugi "This is delicious! Did you make this?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head bashfully "Yeah kind of"

Atem ate another bite as the hearts bounced off of his head "So good~"

Yami smiled at Yugi as he returned the smile at Yami "Yugi does cook very well"

Yami stated as he took another bite "I never had my own body before until this point so I never got to directly eat his cooking, but I do watch him cook.. It really is delicious"

Yugi crossed his legs and placed his hands between them, staring down with a blush and quivering lips from hearing all the compliments "Well, I mean there are people better than me but-"

"Nonsense"

Atem proudly spoke up "No one is better than you"

Yugi blinked bashfully tucking his chin down while keeping his eyes on Atem curiously "W-What do you mean? How could no one be better than me?"

Atem then winked at Yugi with a head tilt and charming princely smile "Because no one can ever match your beauty, Yugi~"

A huge puff of steam poofed off of Yugi as his face turned red in embarrassment feeling overwhelmed, but thankful, of the compliments.

Yami watched the two, starting to somewhat understand his previous life's personality more, he didn't mean any harm, he was just very direct and bold, but when he said he could take the 'first bite' for Yugi, Yami felt on one hand he wanted to be the first to take Yugi's virginity and he only has a week to make the first move because if he doesn't then Atem will, but Atem is him and Yami is Atem, so would it really be any different? Yami felt odd being jealous over himself. Yami stared at Yugi as he watched him eat all the while Atem gave Yugi the bedroom eyes.

Yami knew one thing was certain... There was no going back, if anything he knew Atem would most likely be a bit more rough so Yami knew he had to sleep with Yugi for his first time, he wanted to help him at least get used to it before taking such a big step with Atem, he wanted his first time to be gentle and slow, this way, Yugi won't be as nervous come round two, Yami didn't know how that sort of thing worked in the past, but he didn't want to risk Yugi's purity for it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Take It Slow And Gentle

**Take It Slow and Gentle**

Evening turned to night as Yami paced about the room worriedly, trying to make a decision about what Atem said earlier, he wanted Yugi to be comfortable but to what cost would become of them for doing this? He didn't want to scar the bond they shared. Just then Yugi entered the room in his pajamas, then stopped to stare at Yami who looked quite troubled "Yami?"

Yugi asked with a tone of concern in his voice "Is something wrong?"

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi in surprise "Oh, partner, I didn't hear you walk in"

Yugi closed the door behind him and approached Yami "I figured, you looked quite deep in thought... What's wrong?"

Yami turned his face away from Yugi in shame, causing Yugi to feel more concerned "Yami, please tell me, I won't be mad"

Yami stared back at Yugi again, shame still shown on his face "Yugi... I... I don't want your first time to be with Atem, my past self"

Yugi blinked until before long he stared down at the floor while a blush crept on his face followed by a nervous expression "I see..."

Yugi's eyes looked up at Yami but his head still lowered as one hand held his other arm bashfully "Why not? I mean... He's technically you"

Yami approached Yugi and gave him an apologetic expression "Yugi... I know this but..."

As the two were talking Atem had approached Yugi's door about to open it until he heard their voices talking, Yami speaking first "I'm just afraid because our times are different... Japanese culture is pretty different than Ancient Egypt and he does it daily without care... I'm afraid he may be too rough with your first time..."

Atem's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the conversation. Yugi stared at Yami with full attention, noting how ashamed his expression is right now "Is that why?"

Yami averted his eyes as Yugi tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows curiously "Are you afraid I'll regret it?"

Yami looked at Yugi, concerned about what he said "Well... I don't want it to be disappointing, before I met you I was a rough and dark brute, when you're not around I can't get in touch with my gentle side as easily... He hasn't been with you as long as I have and I don't want him to accidentally hurt you"

Atem's eyelids lowered and before long he quietly left them alone to talk this over on their own.

Yugi approached Yami and held his hands with the same gentleness he held inside his heart "Yami... I understand you care about my well being and happiness"

Yugi smiled up at Yami "Perhaps you're being too careful, don't you think?"

Yami's expression became surprised hearing this as Atem's words echoed in his head

 _"I know Yugi is very precious to you and I can clearly see it, but don't be over-protective of him to the point he can't even make his own decisions, let him spread his wings and fly on his own"_

 _"you love Yugi with pure devotion and that's good, but just let Yugi devote himself to you as well"_

Yami lowered his head in more shame than what was originally bothering him, he usually does let Yugi do what needs to be done on his own, he trusts Yugi, he knows Yugi knows what is best and so he lets him lead, but he was being over protective for once only because of Atem, It wasn't purely because of Atem however... It was because Yami knows what he himself is like, afraid that harsh side of him will be present again like when he lost Yugi to the orichalcos, or when he almost killed Kaiba over a duel. Yami didn't want to lose Yugi or his trust, he doesn't want Atem to make a mistake Yami already has made for Atem doesn't know how foolish time and again Yami has been with Yugi, this is why he has become protective, but Atem is right, Yami needs to listen to Yugi more, it's because he didn't listen to Yugi is why those tragic events happened.

"You're right, partner"

Yami gave in to Yugi and he pulled him into a hug, making Yugi gasp in surprise "...Yami?"

Yami held onto Yugi tight as if afraid he would fade away there and then "Yugi... may I have your permission to be your first?"

Yugi blushed up slightly as he looked at Yami, feeling his honest devotion for him, Yugi clung to his shirt and whispered "Yes".

Yami smiled gently as he held Yugi's hands and guided him towards the bed with a calm and gentle aura and expression "Come to me, Yugi"

Before long Yugi has fully approached Yami as Yami helped lie Yugi down on the bed. Yugi stared up at Yami as Yami hovered over him, giving him a gentle expression, Yugi stared for a bit until he turned his head away and closed his eyes, trembling a bit. Yami noticed he was nervous, he lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers through Yugi's bangs in a soothing way "Don't be afraid, partner"

Yami then took Yugi's hand and kissed the back of it, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami "My... My hearts beating so fast"

Yugi said with a stutter in his voice. Yami leaned down and pulled Yugi into a gentle embrace, whispering to him "It's alright"

Yugi paused for a awhile, then finally, he nodded and responded "Okay... I trust you, Yami"

Yami smiled lightly before letting go of Yugi and then leaning in and kissing him on the lips, Yugi made a light moan into it as he willingly returned the kiss. As they shared the kiss Yami slowly reached for Yugi's pajama buttons and undid them, then shortly, trailing his hands on Yugi's bare and delicate chest, reaching for one of Yugi's nipples and pinching it slightly "Mn...!"

Yugi moaned a bit into the kiss with a hint of timidness in his voice. Yami continued playing with his chest to help him slowly get used to the feelings of pleasure from it. Yugi parted his and Yami's lips with a gasp to the feeling and then covering his mouth as his face flushed up, Yami noticed this as he took a deep breath "Yugi, let me hear your voice"

Yugi shook his head a bit in resistance, speaking under his hands "It's embarrassing, making such sounds"

Yami's expression relaxed some more "Yugi... Please don't hide yourself from me, let me hear, see and feel all of you"

Yugi opened his eyes slightly as he uncovered his mouth "But it's... So strange"

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead "No Yugi... It's quite normal, it means I'm doing a good job"

Yugi opened his eyes fully now as he stared at Yami relaxed, not saying anything but fully exposing himself again.

Yami stared at Yugi for a bit before resuming where he left off, he dragged his hands towards Yugi's pants and slowly unbuttoning them, then removing them, having Yugi's clothes off only his underwear remained. Yugi averted his eyes, his lips quivering. Yami watched Yugi's reactions carefully as he placed his hand between Yugi's legs and groping his member causing Yugi to flinch and gasp to the feeling. Yami continued massaging him below as Yugi grabbed the sheets with one hand above his head slightly out of timidness, still making sweet moans "Does it feel good, partner?"

Yugi shivered a bit before responding "Do-Don't make- ahh...! Me say... it... Mnn...!"

"Sorry" Yami apologized immediately.

Yami then sat up and took off his own shirt and pants before leaning down and removing Yugi's underwear. Yugi realized he was fully nude now, naked in front of Yami, it was a thought that made Yugi's heart race faster, he noticed as Yami took off his own pants that he pulled something out of the pockets, some form of bottle "What... What is that?"

Yugi questioned curiously as he breathed lightly from the previous pleasure he felt "It's lube... I bought it while we were out, I knew I had to if this was going to happen"

Yugi stared as Yami poured some of it onto his hands and placed his hands near Yugi's rear, however Yugi quickly tucked his knees together "Wait!"

Yugi shouted, but not too loudly, as he gave Yami a worried expression "I... I'm sorry... I'm just nervous... I mean I... I..."

Yami listened to Yugi's shaky words, he understood why Yugi was nervous, he was going to be slow with him just like he promised he would "Partner, don't worry... relax"

Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile "I know you're scared, it's normal, I'll wait until you are ready"

Yugi stared at Yami before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to relax himself "I know... You probably think I'm strange for being so nervous"

Yami shook his head in disagreement as he smiled at Yugi rather soothingly "You're not strange, neither are your emotions towards this, it's natural"

Yugi stared up at Yami again, still nervous, but still with trust in Yami "Go ahead..."

Yugi untucked his legs, Yami nodded and before long he slid one finger inside Yugi causing Yugi to flinch and moan a bit "Ahh...!"

Yami moved his finger around to help loosen Yugi up, then added a second finger and began scissoring his fingers about. Yugi's body jolted from the pleasure as he tried to remain calm, almost not managing it, his face burning bright red. Yami eventually finished and removed his own underwear to be as nude as Yugi was and positioning himself behind Yugi, however not proceeding until Yugi gave the ok "Yugi... Are you ready?"

Surprisingly it didn't take Yugi long to say yes, his eyes closed from shyness but he nodded in approval. Yami's eyelids lowered slightly before slowly sliding himself inside of Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned a bit more loudly but with a hint of pain in his voice but not by too much "Hahh!... Hnngh... Hmnn...!"

Yami was all the way in Yugi now, noticing Yugi had such tone in his voice he asked with concern "Does it hurt? I'm sorry"

Yugi panted slightly as he responded "It does.. Just a little... bit... Don't worry..."

Yugi continued panting and trembling, his body shivered all over from the feeling "Please... move"

Yugi begged as his eyes remained closed, Yami hoped Yugi was being honest, if Yugi regretted this then Yami would regret 10x more, but he told himself he needs to trust Yugi more, so without any more hesitation Yami moved out... then in... out... then in... slowly and gently letting Yugi get used to it. Yugi clutched the bed sheets as he also tilted his head back a bit and moaned lowly in response to the movements, his mind was already flustered and swimming, the only thought on his mind was the pleasure as the pain finally subsided, it felt really good and Yugi let out his voice to show it, Yami was panting as well as he continued thrusting slowly yet eventually increasing his pace a bit more. As Yami increased his pace even more gradually Yugi reacted accordingly to it "Ahh!... Ahn...!"

Yami leaned down and held onto Yugi in an embrace as his pace was now faster, hearing Yugi moan into his ear, the sweet innocent sounds he was making, it was like a beautiful medley to Yami "Yugi... Hold on to me... if it's too much..."

Yugi, without hesitation did just that, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami continued his movements, the pace now even faster, Yugi tilted his head back as tears formed in his eyes slightly, overwhelmed from the feeling "Hahh! Ahn! Y-Yami...! Hhng! Ahhn...!"

Yami's moans were getting louder like Yugi's were, their movements in a good rhythm with eachother. Yugi's moans became loud and shaky as their dance continued on, Yami's mind was going crazy from the fact he is with Yugi like this, and how he can feel the heat of Yugi's breath against his ear, his emotions and instincts were growing ever stronger, how he loved and cherished Yugi, he took in the moment as his pace continued and Yugi's sweet voice sung into his ear. Yami felt he didn't want it to end, the feeling of Yugi holding him and making him feel good at the same time. Soon enough Yugi tried to speak despite his mind going blank "Y-Yami...! I'm.. Co-... I'm going.. to...!"

Yami heard this and did what was needed, he thrusted harder so to make sure they both came at the same time "Yugi...! Together..!"

As Yami thrusted faster Yugi's eyelids closed tightly while his back arched, feeling the overwhelming pleasure being too much "Yami...! Ahh! Hahh! Ahh...!"

"Yugi..!" Yami moaned as well and before long both Yugi and Yami hollered loudly as they both came at the same time, the pleasure filling their minds as it went blank from it. Yugi and Yami finally collapsed and they both panted very heavily as they tried to regain their thought process again. After a long period of nothing but sounds of deep breathing, Yami looked upon Yugi and held his face into his hands with care "Yugi... Are you alright?"

Yugi continued panting as he slowly and tiredly opened his eyes, he nodded lightly in response, Yami smiled, his breathing being light "That's a relief..."

Yugi reached up and placed his hands on Yami's face as well as a small tired smile appeared on Yugi's face "Yami..."

Yugi spoke with exhaustion is his voice "Thank you... for being patient with me..."

Yami blinked, then slowly smiled softly as he took Yugi's hand and intertwined their fingers together "Of course... I'm happy you're content"

With that the two slept there after Yami pulled the blankets on them, Yugi cuddled close to Yami, both relaxed after the event that happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - Living Like A Dead Pharaoh

**Living Like A Dead Pharaoh**

The morning came as the light through Yugi's skylight slowly hit Yami and Yugi's faces, Yugi's eyes squinted a bit as they opened, he looked around and saw Yami lying next to him quite comfortably. Yugi took a moment to recall what happened but as soon as he remembered his face lit up bright red, sitting up quickly and covering his mouth in recalling of what he did.

Yugi slowly looked at Yami, thinking to himself "That's right, me and Yami had... We had s-..."

Yugi couldn't even think the words let alone say it, he was embarrassed about it and yet... Yugi didn't regret it or feel guilty about it, he was just embarrassed about the thought of it in general. Yugi felt Yami move a bit as well as hear his voice mumble, Yugi looked down at Yami, watching him open his eyes slowly, looking up at Yugi half tiredly "Partner?"

Yami sat up as well and had full attention on Yugi now, rubbing his eyes to wake himself "Your face is quite red, are you feeling okay?"

Yugi lowered his eyes, biting his lip slightly, his blush still remaining "Yeah I'm fine..."

he said in a soft mumble "I was just remembering about last night"

Yami's face lit up half concerned and half curious, he was a little worried about what Yugi's thoughts were about it "Did you hate it?"

Yugi shook his head "No not at all, I just never expected to..."

Yugi paused and his lips quivered a bit feeling embarrassed about what he wanted to say, but he continued anyway "I kind of enjoyed it more than I thought I would, it was a bit scary at first but you were so kind and patient with me that I felt I..."

Yami blinked as he listened to Yugi explain "You felt... What?"

Yugi turned his head away bashfully "Is it wrong of me to want to do it again?"

Yami's eyes widened in a great wave of surprise yet happiness, Yugi didn't regret it, in fact he wanted to keep going with Yami. Yami felt a tidal wave of relief as he smiled at Yugi for his answer "Yugi..."

Yami pulled Yugi into a loving embrace "Yugi... Of course it's not wrong to feel that way, I'm just glad you don't hate what happened"

Yugi stared at Yami for awhile before holding him in return

"So are you two ready to get up?"

Atem smirked as he stood, leaning against the outer rim of the door, his words making Yugi and Yami jolt in surprise "How long were you there!?"

Yugi shouted in embarrassment, Atem tilted his head and gave a confused expression "What? Are you not used to people walking into your room?"

Yami frowned at Atem for his rudeness "It's rude to just barge in like this, knock on the door before coming into Yugi's room..."

Atem's expression became even more confused "Knock? Is this a future etiquette?"

Yugi's head tilted up realizing about how Ancient Egyptians acted in this situation, especially the king "Yami don't be mad at him, he doesn't understand our etiquette in this time"

Yugi then turned his attention towards Atem "Atem, In your time you would just walk into the room and no one really cared what the atmosphere was, but nowadays a lot of things revolve around privacy"

Atem stared at Yugi before sighing heavily "Jeez... The future sure has reduced itself to insecurities... But if that's what will make you comfortable..."

Yugi clutched the sheet he was holding while giving an apologetic expression "I'm sorry Atem, I know this must be frustrating for you"

Atem huffed a small chuckle as he stared at Yugi with a smirk "Frustrated is an understatement, it's been very hard for me to abide by all of these rules... There is just way too many"

Yami sighed in response to the conversation "Well... Please leave us be so we can get dressed"

Atem's expression was then curious again "You need to be alone to dress yourself now?"

Yugi nodded apologetically "It's another privacy thing in this era, people don't like it when others see them naked"

Atem smirked and teased Yugi and Yami further "Apparently that rule doesn't count if the two who are naked just had sex right?"

Yugi's face then flushed right up before covering it with the bed sheets "A-Atem! Don't say that!"

Yami glared at Atem for making such a remark but he wasn't wrong "Just leave us please"

Atem waved his hand "Alright, alright"

Soon enough he closed the door and everything was silent. Yugi and Yami slowly and awkwardly stared at eachother, until Yami sighed followed by a smile and ruffling Yugi's hair "Let's get dressed, partner"

Yugi nodded with a soft smile in return.

After everyone was dressed and ready for the day, Yami, Yugi and Atem were sitting in Yugi's room talking things over, Yugi was trying to figure out how he should explain this to his family, he didn't think it would be good to show them but would it even be good to hide them from his family?

"Yugi!"

Yugi's mother had called from downstairs, Yugi looked at the doorway, his mother continued "Your friends are here to see you!"

Yugi flinched hearing this, he looked at Atem and Yami with concern "What am I going to do? What do I even say to everyone?"

"Yugi!" Yugi's mother called out again followed by Yugi's quick response "I'm coming!"

Yugi looked at Yami and Atem with a serious face "Alright, you two wait here, I'm going to try and explain this to my friends"

With that Yugi left the room, leaving Yami and Atem alone together, Yami and Atem slowly gave eachother awkward stares. Yugi finally reached the bottom of the stairs as he stood before his friends "Hey guys, what's up?"

Yugi asked with a smile, Joey was the first to speak, returning the smile "Nothing much, we just came by and wanted to hang out with you, come on let's head out!"

Yugi immediately shook his head "I'm sorry I can't..."

Yugi's friends all stared in curiousity "Why not?"

Tea asked as Yugi poked his fingers together nervously "I have a bit of an issue, it's a bit complicated but... I suppose I need to show you in order to understand... Follow me to my room"

With that Yugi turned to walk back upstairs, his friends confused but followed after wondering what could be wrong.

When they finally reached his room Yugi opened the door and let his friends in "This is my issue right now"

Yugi's friends all walked in and immediately were shocked at the sight "What the!?"

Joey exclaimed "There is...! What is going on!?"

Tea stared at Yugi then Yami then Atem looking back and forth "There are.."

Tea asked Yugi with concern "What happened here?"

Yugi closed the door behind everyone and sat down next to Yami and Atem as he huffed a heavy sigh "It's complicated but..."

Yugi took his time to explain what had happened ever since that night, his friends looked at Yami and Atem after the explanation with curiousity. Joey lifted a finger and pointed at Yami "So this is the pharaoh inside the puzzle..."

he slowly moved his finger at Atem "And this is the pharaoh from the past?"

"Correct" Yami confirmed.

Joey then stared at Atem with a smile "So what's your name then, pharaoh?"

Atem's eyes narrowed in irritation at Joey asking for his name, remaining quiet. Joey was taken aback a bit by Atem's glaring "Ehh... Did I say something wrong?"

Yugi looked at Atem noticing his glare "Atem? What's wrong?"

Atem looked at Yugi then tilted his head down with a frown "It was very rude of him asking my name, Disrespectful"

Yami lifted an eyebrow staring at Atem, then Joey and then back at Atem but this time with a grin "You didn't have a problem with Yugi asking your name, why now?"

Atem flinched and stared at Yami with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows "...That's different"

"How?" Yami pressured Atem.

Atem glared daggers at Yami "Quit pestering me I have my reasons"

Yami glared back at Atem "Yes I know your reasons quite well... pervert"

Atem moved towards Yami and grabbed his shirt collar with aggression and an angry grin "Says the guy who took Yugi's vir-"

"STOP IT!" Yugi interrupted before Atem could spill any more information. Yugi blushed up knowing what Atem was about to say but he didn't want his friends to hear it "Guys please stop fighting"

Yami pouted as well as Atem, Atem let go of Yami's collar and sat back in his spot again, folding his arms and sighing.

Joey, Tea and Tristan's eyes were wide watching that whole thing, they were silent until Tea's face showed confusion, but Tristan and Joey both gave Yugi suspicious stares, Joey was the only one grinning however. Joey scooted next to Yugi and placed an arm around his neck and pulled him in, poking his cheek with a teasing grin "What was he going to say Yuuge?"

Yugi got flustered and tried to get Joey off of him "J-Joey it's not important!"

Joey continued to tease Yugi however "I think I know what it was and man am I proud of you~"

Yugi blushed up in embarrassment "Proud?"

He asked, Joey smirked "Yeah! I'm proud you got laid before Tristan could!"

"EH!?" Yugi's face burned up at that point, Tristan however was slightly offended "What!? Why are you proud of that!?"

Joey let go of Yugi and sat up triumphantly "Because I just won a bet with Duke!"

Everyone in the room except Joey gloomed at the same time "A bet...?"

Tea muttered "You bet with Duke that Yugi would get laid before Tristan would?"

Joey grinned "Sure did!"

Yugi stared in shock and awe not sure how to react before placing his face into his hands "Uhhhg..."

Tea glared menacingly at Joey "Now look what you did Wheeler! Yugi's upset!"

Joey lifted his hands and sat back in slight fear "Hey now! It was just a harmless bet!"

Tristan sighed in annoyance "Leave it to Joey to be a _good_ friend"

Joey pouted at Tristan "Look he pressured me"

Tristan frowned at Joey "I'm sure"

Joey pouted for awhile longer until he shook his head turned towards Yugi "Jokes aside, don't feel bad about it Yuuge, it's not like it's a bad thing"

Yugi placed his hands on his lap as he fidgeted a little "I suppose..."

Tea noticed Yugi's uncomfortableness towards the topic, she quickly changed it "So... How are we getting Atem back home? I don't think he really like having to adjust to our society"

Atem huffed before smiling with furrowed eyebrows "It's already taking it's toll on me"

Tea gave an apologetic smile to Atem "Well, I know it's hard but you can do it right? Afterall you're a king with great strength"

Atem's eyes slightly widened with a curious expression "And you understand my troubles?"

Tea blushed and averted her eyes "Well not really but-"

Atem then took her hands and smiled brightly "Will you help me relieve my stress along with Yugi!?"

"ATEM NO!" Yugi shouted in panic "NO SHE CANNOT!"

Tea's face was that of pure surprise and shock "Uhhh..."

Atem frowned at Yugi "Why not?"

Yugi blushed up brightly "I-It's because she might- I mean she'll probably-"

"Get preggy?" Joey snickered to himself

"Joey this isn't funny!" Yugi continued to panic.

Tea put Atem's hands down and politely refused him "Yeah I don't think it's a possibility, sorry Atem"

Atem sobbed slightly "Damn it all..."

Yami was watching the whole thing acting like a freaked out spectator at a horror film in the movie theatre, the stress was very real however.

Later on that day Yugi's friends were on the way out ready to head home, Yugi said his goodbyes at the door "See you guys, thanks for stopping by"

Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Hey pal, I want to make an offer, I don't want Atem getting bored and he still needs to learn about our current lives in this era, let's bring him out and around town for some fun and exploration, it will also help him get used to daily life here, heh after school of course"

Yugi smiled brightly "That sounds like a great idea!"

Joey smirked before waving "Well see ya tomorrow Yuuge"

Joey turned and walked off to home as Yugi gave his goodbye as well "Bye Joey!"

Yugi then turned back inside and walked upstairs, opening the door to his room he saw Atem and Yami sitting there waiting for his return "So?"

Yami asked calmly "What shuld we do?"

Yugi sat down with them "We'll get some sleep tonight, then tomorrow we're taking Atem out to hang out with me and my friends, so he can get more used to society here"

Yami nodded in agreement "Sounds like a good idea..."

Atem was already passed out on Yugi's bed, Yugi looked over and sighed "I guess he's sharing my bed with me tonight"

Yami looked at Atem as well "Yeah... Well, goodnight partner"

"Goodnight, Yami"


End file.
